


Maggots

by cabbages_and_a_rat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maggots, Orginal story, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages_and_a_rat/pseuds/cabbages_and_a_rat
Summary: It all started a few days ago when an itching feeling formed in your arm and wouldn't go away. Today you look down and see something moving under your skin.





	Maggots

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite the whole thing because the first time I didn't use paragraphs, but I still hope you enjoy the story!!! :D 
> 
> Also, I would love any of your constructive criticism.

It all started a few days ago.  
Your skin had subtle itchiness that wouldn’t seem to go away.  
You just brushed off and went about your days.  
But as the days went on the itchiness just got more intense.

That brings us to today.

You sit alone in your room.  
Your arms sit on the desk.  
That’s when you began to notice it.  
Little bumps on your arm.  
They seem to be moving.

No, that was impossible.  
They aren’t moving.  
Well, that’s what you tell yourself.

You look back to your arm and look close.

Your eyes grow wide  
Your breathing quickens  
You began to shake

They were moving.

Something was under your skin and it was alive!  
Panic takes hold of your mind.

You run down to your kitchen  
Your hand clamps the handle of a knife  
Your hand was shaking wild  
You can barely breath  
You place your arm on the table and cut

You don’t know if this will help  
All you know is that you want them out!

You wait for what feels like an eternity  
When the first one emerges.

A maggot.

Your hands shake wild  
You let out an ear-splitting scream as more began to follow  
Hundreds of maggots crawling out of one cut on your arm.

You want to get them out!  
No, you need to get them out!

You hover the knife over another part of your arm  
The maggots seem to grow restless  
They seem to be able to sense freedom is coming

A second cut

Sooner than you know it your arm is a bloody mess  
Maggots crawl every which way

There only seem to be more maggots  
The flow never seems to end

You scream once more  
Your hyperventilating  
Your arm shakes violently

Why won’t anyone come?  
The neighbors are home.  
They probably called the cops.  
At this point, any help would be nice.

Your arm blurs in and out of sight  
The floor spins beneath you  
You fall with a nice splat  
You fell in your own blood and the maggots.  
Your stomach churns  
You feel queasy feeling the movement underneath you

Vomit soon joins the blood on the floor.  
You’re really dizzy

Wait when did you fall on the floor?  
You attempt to get up, but your hands slip from beneath your  
You land face first in vomit

Your vision swims in and out of focus  
Your eyes drop  
Maby a little sleep won’t hurt.  
Right?


End file.
